Fantasies
by Red-Dragon411
Summary: After their disasterous date, both House and Cameron realized their feelings for one another. Both of them didn't make the first move so their friends decided to give them a little push... HouseCameron
1. Stormy Night

Pairing: HouseCameron Summary: Happens after their disastrous date

Author's Note: I may or may continue this story. It all depends on the reviews.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own House or The Titanic. Blah, blah, blah

Fantasies

By: Red-Dragon411

Chapter 1

She had her back turned to the door, sorting his mail. 'Why do I still bother to do this?' she thought. After a while, she gazed out the window reminiscing on what happened the night before.

* * *

The winds howled and the thunder roared. Lightning split the night sky in two. Raindrops splattered against the window. Tree branches scraped against the sides of the building. The storm raged outside but inside the apartment, it was quiet and dark except for the glare and sounds of the television. The occupant of the apartment didn't seem to notice the storm outside. She was wrapped up in her own thoughts.

She was sitting in her living room, staring off into space. The television was playing a melancholy song was playing as Jack sank to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. A single tear rolled down her cheek. But she wasn't crying because of the sad movie. Her mind wandered somewhere else. It wandered to the conversation they had in the restaurant. 'What I am is what you need. I'm damaged.'

That was not true. She liked him because she knows that he's a good person. He hides behind that rude, sarcastic exterior because she knows that he doesn't want to be hurt again. He still couldn't get over the physical and emotional pain that he had and is enduring. He feels the pain everyday, every time he takes a Vicodin. He shields himself from everyone and everything. She knows all of this. But she had foolishly believed that she could change him.

'Why do you push me away?' she thought. 'Are you afraid that you would get hurt again? Or are you afraid to be happy? Can you really live the rest of your life in isolation?'

She glanced out her window. The storm was really coming down hard. She felt that perhaps the sky is crying for her. She smiled pitifully at the thought.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted, when she heard a soft knock on the door. She glanced at the clock. 'It's 2 a.m.!' she thought. 'Who could that be at this hour?' She realized it could only be one person…House.

There was second knock, this time louder and sounded more urgent. She walked to the door intended on opening it when her hand stopped midway. She was deciding whether or not to open the door. 'He had hurt me. Why should I open the door?' She became lost in her own thoughts once more when there was a knock again, louder than last time.

"I know you're there, Cameron! I can hear the television! Open the door!" House shouted. His voice almost sounded like a whine.

She reluctantly opened the a crack. There before her stood House, soaking wet and shivering.

"House! You're soaked!" she cried. "What were you doing outside in a storm like this?"

"Oh, nothing. It's such a nice night that I thought that I'd camp outside without a sleeping bag and a tent," he replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes as she sighed. Even when he needs help, he still has to be, well…him.

"Well, can I come in or did I interrupted something?" he asked, trying to look past her.

She opened the door all the way then moved aside, allowing him to come in. He slowly limped in, surveying her apartment. What he saw surprised him.

There were no lights on except for the glow of the television. House had to squint his eyes to see better. He saw Chinese food take-out containers on the table. He noticed empty bottles of beer scattered on the floor. A bottle of wine stood on the end table unopened. House glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. Her eyes were red and swollen. He tried to keep his surprised reaction from his face.

"Why are you here?" Cameron asked interrupting his thoughts.

"I would've have gone to Wilson's but Julie isn't very fond of me. Especially after my comment about her giant ass," House replied casually, not looking at her face.

"Right," she said skeptically. Cameron looked at him suspiciously before turning around and walking off down the hall to her bedroom. House noticed her the size of her large bed and her satin sheets before she closed the door behind her.

House sat down on her couch and stared at the television. The ending credits for "The Titanic" was rolling off the screen. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. He did what Cameron had done; he stared off into space. He was also thinking back to what happened to hours ago.

"I want to know how you feel…about me."

Those nine little words kept playing over and over in his head. That awkward date kept replaying in his mind. 'Why did you ask me that? Are you stupid? I don't even know what I'm doing here. I should go.'

He got up to leave when a voice behind him asked, "Where do you think you're going, out in a storm like this?"

He didn't turn around to face her. Her sad voice said all that was needed.

"I decided that my coming here was a bad idea. To correct that mistake, I'm leaving," he said, as he limped towards the door.

"What made you come here in the first place?" Cameron asked without thinking.

House paused before answering. "Your apartment was the closest," House said gruffly. He opened the door and walked out into the storm.


	2. Late

Chapter 2 

She woke up to find the sun shining brightly into her eyes. She groaned as she rolled to the other side of the bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at the clock on her nightstand. The green numbers showed her that it was 11:17 am. She started to close her eyes once more when they suddenly flashed open. It was as if the numbers finally sunk into her mind.

She quickly climbed out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She didn't have time to take a shower. She hurriedly brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She ran out her front door at 11:24, without eating breakfast. She clambered into her car. When she turned the ignition, the dashboard clock read 11:25 which suddenly changed to 11:26.

As she drove to PPTH, she couldn't help but wonder why nobody called her. If she was running late, Cuddy would most certainly call her. Foreman, being the concerned protector of her, would call and asked why she didn't arrive at the hospital yet. Chase would also call, but mainly to satisfy his curiosity.

When the hospital was in view, she doubted that House would call her. He had barely looked at her after his harsh confrontation on their date. Now that she thought about it, he hadn't look at her in the face last night either. She pulled into the garage and into her parking space. She grabbed her stuff from the passenger seat and started of for PPTH.

When she arrived at the conference room, she found Chase doing a crossword puzzle and Foreman reading the newspaper. She glanced over at House's office. His jacket was draped over the back of his chair. His bag was on the floor next to the desk. He wasn't there. Breathing a sigh of relief, she walked into the conference room. Both Chase and Foreman looked up at her when she walked into the room.

"Cameron! You're over two hours late! What took you so long?" Foreman asked, switching from doctor mode to protector mode.

"You had car trouble didn't you?" Chase asked teasingly. "You went out on your date with House last night and the next morning you come in late for work. I suspect he had car trouble too?"

Cameron shot him a glare so cold that icicles started to form on his face and in the room. Chaseinstantly regretted what he said. He mumbled an apology and something about clinic duty before hightailing it out of there.

Foreman looked up at her over the top of his newspaper. She didn't scare him. He put the newspaper down and walked over to her. He pulled her into a tight hug. Cameron was started to push him away but before she knew it, all of her emotions came pouring out. She cried against his shoulder as he did nothing. He knew that she had to get her emotions out. As she stood there crying against his shoulder, they didn't notice that they were being watched. A pair of piercing blue eyes was watching them through the glass door.


	3. Cameron?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Should be but sadly, it's not.

Author's Note: The story's about to get more interesting...

Chapter 3

House's Side of the Story…

House turned away from the door. The sight of Cameron crying was more than he could bear. He had to get away from there. He knew he had hurt her but he didn't know it would be this bad. He thought it was some stupid crush. He figured that if he stopped it now, it wouldn't hurt as bad later on. Apparently, he was wrong. He shook his head as if to get rid of his thoughts. Her heartbroken cries followed him up the stairs.

He looked around to see where he was at. He was standing on the roof of the hospital. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He needed to clear his head. Thoughts of Cameronwere floating around in his head. He thought back to their date last night. He grimaced at his harsh words. He hadn't intended to hurt her but his words came out more callous than he thought. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity before heading back down.

He walked slowly to the conference room. Before entering it, he peeked in to see if Cameron was there. Nobody was there. Relieved, he walked into his office and closed the blinds. He turned on his stereo. He couldn't decide between rock or classical. He was fiddling with the stations before stumbling upon a jazz station. He leaned back in his chair and spun it around towards the window. He stared out the window, lost in his thoughts.

He closed his eyes and thought about the time that he had spent with Her. He began referring Stacey as Her as if she had grown two extra heads and four extra arms. Even though he resented Her for what she did, he couldn't forget the time they spent together.

They did everything together. She was the one that made him addicted to soap operas. They took long walks in the park. On the weekends, they spent their time staying at home and watching old movies. Before his infarction, he was on okay guy. He was sarcastic, but not as sarcastic as he is now.

He suddenly thought back to the day they moved in together. She had spent the entire morning ordering the moving men and House around. House didn't mind that. Even if he did, he had a punishment ready for her in his mind. When all of the boxes were unloaded in his house, they began unpacking them. They weren't even halfway done when they became …occupied.

House had stolen one of her bras and was attempting to put them on over his clothes when She lunged at him. She tackled him the floor and it resulted in her being on top with House being on bottom. She attempted to get her possession back when he kissed her passionately to occupy her. Their tongues were fighting one another when House's hands began roaming under her shirt and was fiddling with her hooks in the back. They soon became undone and her bra slid off her shoulders. He slowly sat up so he could get better access to her chest. When they were upright, House couldn't wait any longer so he pulled her shirt off. His kisses slowly moved from her mouth to her jaw, then slowly down her neck.

His left hand came up and cupped her right breast. His mouth soon took her into his mouth and began to suck it slowly. She threw her head back and moved her hands behind his neck. She pushed his head closer to her chest. He began to suck harder, causing moans from her throat. He then switched sides for he wanted both sides to get equal amount of attention. When he was done with her chest area, his kisses then traveled back up her neck. He seized her mouth and their tongues engaged in war once more. He pulled away to look at her face more closely.

What he saw shocked him for he did not see Her. He was expecting to see Stacey. Instead he saw Cameron's face.

* * *

House suddenly opened his eyes and sat up in his chair. 'What the hell was that?' he thought to himself. He quickly spun his chair around to see if anybody was in his office or in the conference room. Nobody was in either room beside him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he spun his chair back around to face the window. The radio was still playing. It was playing some song he didn't recognize. Perhaps he didn't recognize it because his mind is still in a haze. 

'Why did I see Cameron's face instead of Stacey's? Even though it is better to look at, why did it have to be her? Why wasn't it one of my regulars like Carmen Electra or Angelina Jolie? Why her?'

Shaking his head, he leaned back and closed his eyes again. Cameron's face appeared behind his closed eyelids. He quickly opened them again. He tried closing them again. Again, Cameron's face appeared. Agitated that he couldn't finish his nap, he stood up and walked out of his office.

'I need to find Wilson. It's lunch time and I feel like having a drink. He also have some kind of booze hidden in his desk for whenever he's in trouble with his his wife. Maybe he knows what's wrong with me. And he better not say that I'm in love with her. Because I'm not. I think.'

As he limped down the corridor towards Wilson's office, he noticed that Cuddy was zooming in on him. Picking up his pace, he zoomed through the patients, doctors, and nurses. Cuddy was picking up her pace as well but she was soon surrounded by irate family members and doctors with demands. As she peered past them at House, she noticed that he stepped onto the elevator. House turned around in the elevator and saw that she was surrounded by a mob of people. Knowing that she was glaring at him, he smiled and waved as the elevator doors closed.


	4. House?

Chapter 4 

Cameron's Side of the Story…

Cameron was standing there crying into Foreman's shoulder for what seemed like an eternity. Foreman was standing there, feeling uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do. Half of him wanted to go find House and beat him with his cane while the other part of him wanted to stay there and comfort his friend.

When she was finally all out of tears, she slowly pulled away from his embrace, not wanting him to look at her. Foreman briefly glanced at Cameron before looking away. He couldn't take the look on her face. The sadness of it was too much for him to bear. _'So much for my advice to House. Maybe he took it too seriously,'_ Foreman thought.

At that moment, Wilson came into the conference room. He had heard the nurses at the reception desk that Cameron was "crying a river" in the conference room. They were afraid that if Cameron doesn't stop soon, she would be dehydrated. Right now half of the hospital staff is gathering their winnings from the pool on the outcome of House's and Cameron's date. While the staff was reaping their prize, Cameron was letting her emotions pour out.

When Wilson first walked into the room, he could felt the heavy tension in the room. Foreman was staring off into space with an angry look on his face while Cameron was pretending to be interested in her shoes. Even though she was looking down with her hair covering up most of her face, Wilson could still see her red, puffy eyes.

Trying to lighten the mood he asked, "Anybody hungry? It's time for lunch and I don't want to have lunch by myself."

Cameron looked up at the sound of Wilson's voice. There was no emotion in her face. Her face was blank. At first glance nobody would know what was wrong with Cameron. But at a closer look, her eyes told everything. It told them of her pain, her sadness.

Foreman turned his head towards Wilson. Wilson saw that Foreman's teeth were clenched and his hands were curled up into fists at his sides. He had a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"We could eat in my office if you don't want to deal with the people. I'll buy both of your lunches. Heck, I'll even bring it up to the office if you guys will eat with me. That should tell you how bored I am."

Cameron smiled a little bit and Foreman relaxed his hands. Wilson interpreted as their agreement. As they turned around to exit the room, Cuddy came in.

Cuddy had also come to verify if the rumors were correct. One look at the occupants of the room had confirmed it. Wilson's face was worried while Foreman's face was angry. Cameron still had the blank expression on her face.

The three doctors looked at Cuddy, expecting her reason for why she's here.

"You guys are getting a transfer this afternoon at 3. Tell House he better either be there expecting the patient or in the clinic making up the hours that he missed," Cuddy said. With that, she turned around and left the room.

The three doctors were still looking at the spot where it was occupied four seconds ago by Cuddy. Wilson was the first one to break the silence once again by asking, "Shall we?"

He walked out the door, followed by Cameron and Foreman. As the three made their way down the corridor towards the elevator, Cameron noticed that she was getting looks from the hospital staff. Some were whispering and pointing at her while others gave her pitiful looks. She was relieved when the elevator doors opened and no doctors or nurses came out. She couldn't deal with the looks much longer.

Cameron headed towards Wilson's office alone because Wilson promised that he was bringing lunch up for them. Foreman decided to go with Wilson because Wilson couldn't carry all that food upstairs by himself.

She was glad that Wilson's office wasn't made of glass because she wanted some privacy. She smiled to herself at the thought of security that she would have as she opened the door. Her smile faded when she saw what, or rather who, was in the office.

House was sitting at Wilson's desk with his feet propped up. He was playing with his Gameboy, his brows furrowed in concentration.

"It's about time you're back! Where were you? I thought that you were out with one of the nurses doing the monkey busin--" House said.

His eyes were still glued to the device when he heard the door opened. He stopped mid sentence when he looked up towards the door. He was expecting to see Wilson. Instead he saw Cameron's pale face. _'Is this another fantasy? Or is this real?'_


	5. Blue Eyes

Chapter 5 

Cameron stood there frozen at the door staring at House's shocked face. They held that position for several minutes until Wilson came into the room.

"Cameron, why are you standing at the door? Are you okay? It's like you've seen a ghost or rather--" Wilson was saying until he spotted who was sitting at his desk.

"-House," Foreman said as he finished Wilson's thought. Foreman had came into the room several seconds after Wilson.

At the sight of Wilson and Foreman, House regained his composure. "Wilson, where the hell have you been? I was sitting here waiting for you until Cameron here came into the room and broke my concentration. I was about to beat the last level!" He then turned to Cameron and said, "I'm glad you could join us, Cameron! You came in," he paused looking at his watch, "over two hours late for work and now you're here on a lunch break? How did you manage that without Cuddy's suspicion? Wait, don't tell me! You caught her doing the 'bad thing' with one of the interns and now you're using it to blackmail her! I knew I should've come to one of her 'board meetings' that she always seem to have!"

Wilson and Foreman rolled their eyes at his comment then proceeded to set down the food on the coffee table in the middle of the room. They both had settled down on the couch when they realized that Cameron was still standing at the door.

She was still staring at House, who was looking right back at her. Her facial expression went from blank to anger. Her eyes narrowed as her lips pursed into a straight thin line. Her face stayed like that for several seconds before it became cold. It became blank as before but this time, it was different. Her eyes lost the emotions that it used to contain. It was like staring at a mannequin but a mannequin would have more emotion. Cameron's face became stone.

Foreman and Wilson could sense the change in Cameron. The air in the room became cold. The icy hands of the air seemed to wrap around each person and squeeze them until they suffocate. It consumed the occupants.

House also noticed the change. House was playing with his Gameboy once more when he felt the sudden change of temperature in the room. He turned his head towards Wilson's windows. None of them were opened. He looked back at Cameron and stared straight into her eyes. He stared into her blue eyes, trying to see her true emotions. It seemed to him that they turned black, even though they are still actually blue. They made him feel cold. They no longer contain any feelings for him. They no longer contain any emotion for anyone or anything at all. That made him afraid.

Cameron turned her head towards Foreman and Wilson who were still seated on the couch. They too became afraid when they saw her face. "If you guys don't mind, I'll leave now. I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore." She had whispered it very quietly. Although the door was still open and the people outside were talking rather loudly, they had heard her very clearly. The cold tinge in her voice suggested that they leave her alone unless they don't want the chance to procreate anymore. They wisely stayed put as she turned around to leave. Even Foreman, her protector who wasn't initially scared of her, remained seated on the sofa. They all watched her back as she made her way out of the room and down the corridor.

* * *

As she made her way to the elevator she thought to herself, _'I need to get out of here. I need a place where I can calm down and collect my thoughts. Staring at his face made me realize that what I want with him could never happen. He is too insecure about himself to make this work. I'm not going to wait around for him to make his move.'_

The elevator doors opened as she walked towards it. Grateful that nobody was in it, she got in. As the lift made its descent, she thought some more. _'I know that he's just afraid to get hurt again, but I don't want to wait until he confesses his feelings for me. What am I saying? His feelings? What feelings? I was the only one to express feelings. He didn't say a word! Besides, he's still can't get over Stacey. I've seen the way that they look at each other. Who am I to make things more complicated for him?'_

She sighed as she rubbed her temples with her hands. _'All this thinking is giving me a headache. I want to go home and curl up in bed with a book. At least with a book, I can lose my problems even if it's only for a few moments.'_

She grimaced at the thought of what happened several minutes ago in Wilson's office. _'I shouldn't have sounded so cold. I know that Wilson and Foreman were worried but I just want to be alone right now.'_ She looked at her wrist. The watch read 2:03. _'Ugh! I have three more hours left! I don't know what I should do. Maybe I'll go to the clinic and catch up on my clinic hours. I wonder if House did his.'_ Frustrated with herself for thinking of House again, she closed her eyes and shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. _'Get out, get out,'_ "GET OUT!"

"Uh...were you talking to me?" a voice asked. Cameron opened her eyes to find that Chase plus several others were looking at her like she was crazy.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said quickly. She hurried out of the elevator, ignoring the looks that Chase was still giving her. She hastily walked over to the reception desk to sign in for clinic duty.

For the rest of the day, she worked in the clinic. She dealt with runny noses, hysterical mothers, and a particulary bad case of stomach flu. The patient had accidentally threw up on her. Luckily, her lab jacket got most of the damage but a few splatters managed to land on her blouse. After the patient had profusely apologized to her, she left the exam room and headed for the conference room.

When she reached the conference room, she found it to be empty. She glanced at her watch. It was 5:42. _'Is it that late already?'_ she thought. She glanced over at House's office. He was throwing his red ball up into the air and catching it with his right hand. His stereos were blaring music. She saw that his left hand was free and was tapping along with the music. She stared at him for some time. She liked how peaceful he looked.

_'Get over yourself, Allison. He'll never like you and you have to face the facts. No use for you to be crying over what wasn't meant to be,'_ she contemplated. She looked away from House and started gathering her files that she still needed to do. Her eyes fell on a folded piece of paper on top of her stack of files.

She unfolded the paper and tentatively read it.

Allison,  
I hope you'll feel better once you get some fresh air to clear your mind. Don't let House get to you too much. If he does, he'll have me to deal with 'cuz I will push his cane so far up his ass, all he'll be able to see is wood for the rest of his life. Anyways, call me if you need anything or if you just want to talk. I'm here for you.

Eric

She smiled at the thought of House's cane going that far up his ass. Laughing to herself, she quickly put the files in her bag and left the conference room.

As she walked past House's office once more, she didn't realize that he had turned the music off. She didn't realize that he stopped playing with his ball. For the second that day, she didn't realize that a pair of blue eyes was watching her as she walked past the glass door labeled "Dr. Gregory House. Head of Diagnostics."


	6. The Plan

Chapter 6 

The next morning, Cameron had to work on time. Foreman was looking over the case that they were working on when Cameron walked in. At the sound of the door opening, he looked up.

"Good morning, Foreman," she said brightly.

"Morning," he replied.

He looked at her face for any expression of pain from the day before. He saw that she was content, almost happy. He was puzzled at the sudden change of emotion but he was also relieved that she was able to clear her head.

Cameron set her things down at her usual spot at the table before removing her jacket. Foreman noticed that something was different about Cameron's clothes but he couldn't put his finger on it. Thinking it was nothing, he went back to the file. He waited until she had put on her new lab coat (she exchanged her old one for a new one since it got dirty) and was over by the sink making coffee before walking over to her.

He walked up behind her and quietly asked, "You got my note?"

Without turning around, she nodded her head.

"Are you okay? You seem… different," he said.

Waiting for the coffee to brew, she turned around and faced Foreman. "I'm fine. I did some thinking last night and came up with my new plan for my personal life."

"You did? What is it?"

"I know that House doesn't have feelings for me. I have a little heartbroken at first--"

"-a little?" Foreman asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine," she replied, rolling her eyes. "It hurt…a lot. But I realized that if what he want happiness, he'll have to do whatever it is that makes him happy. I know he stills has feelings for Stacey even if she is married, but what can you do. The heart wants what it wants, right?" She paused for a minute before continuing.

"I could see that in his eyes whenever he looks at her. I'm happy for him. I'm happy that he could like or possibly even love someone that much. I'm just glad that he has some feelings for someone, even if it isn't for me," she said as tears welled up in her eyes. She blinked furiously to keep them from falling.

Foreman saw the tears but didn't say anything. He decided to let her finish before aying what he feels about this whole…situation.

She continued. "So yesterday, I went home and did a lot of thinking. I'm giving him up. He doesn't like me? Fine. I decided that I'm not going to play his game where he toys with my emotions anymore."

Foreman was happy, ecstatic even. "You finally decided to give him up? I'm so glad that you decided to stop because I don't think I can take any more sights of you crying," he said teasingly. "But…wait? What about you? Are you going to be alone the rest of your life or something? What's your plan for your personal relationships?" he asked.

"I decided to go out on the dating scene. I wasted too many years on studying in med school and too many months on this whole House issue. I decided to go out there and find myself a guy that would appreciate me. I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone."

"I'm so happy for you. I was worried about you yesterday when you became so…Houselike. I knew that you needed to clear your head to come to a conclusion. I was about to make my threat true to House until you told me your plan. I was about to-"

"What were you going to do me, Foreman?" a voice asked. They both turned their head towards the door. House was standing by the table, his face in an amused expression. Cameron and Foreman were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice when House came in.

"Continue with your conversation. Pretend that I'm not even here. You were about to…?" House said.

"Nothing," Cameron and Foreman said quickly. They glaced at each other before going back to what they were doing. Foreman returned to the conference table, scanning the paitent's file once again while Cameron was pouring the coffee into House's favorite mug. House pretended not to notice the guilty faces on his ducklings and sat down at the conference table. He saw Cameron add four packets of sugar into the coffee before stirring it. _'Just the way I like it,'_ he thought.

Cameron knew that House was staring at her as she prepared his coffee. She shivered slightly at his gaze but continued stirring. She walked over to House where he was looking at her intently. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was staring at her. His blue eyes studied her form as she walked closer. _'There is something different about the clothes she's wearing today. It's almost as if she raided Cuddy's wardrobe.'_

She stopped right in front of him. He looked up at her and stared into her eyes with those cerulean eyes of his. She didn't show any emotion. Instead she extended her arm that was holding the mug. As House took the mug from her hand, their fingers touched sending them both bolts of electricity up their arms and through their bodies. She quickly withdrew her hand but held his gaze. House took a sip from the mug, never once wavering his gaze on her.

Foreman was sitting at the other end of the conference table, watching the entire exchange. House and Cameron seemed to forget that he was still in the room but he didn't mind. He wanted to find out if Cameron would go through with her plan and if House was a total emotionless bastard as he thought. As soon as Foreman saw their fingers touch, he knew that they were both lying to themselves.

* * *

Six weeks had passed since the day that Cameron told Foreman of her plan. During that time, Cameron had gone out to bars a few times and had several boyfriends. She even dated a few guys at the same time. But none of them were serious relationships. She wanted to have fun and to take her mind off of work so she did just that. 

During that time Foreman, Wilson, Chase, and even Cuddy noticed a change of behavior in Cameron and House. Cameron became more quiet during their 'differential diagnoses' time and House became more subdued. He often gave in to Cuddy who badgered him about his clinic hours. They saw that House and Cameron rarely talked to each other except when they have to, which is almost always work related. They also noticed House and Cameron steal glances at each other without the other knowing. Tired of what was going on, every so often, Wilson would approach House while Foreman approaches Cameron and they both ask the same question, "Are you okay?" House's and Cameron's answers were always the same, "I'm fine."

* * *

One day Foreman, Chase ,and Wilson, were gathered in Cuddy's office. House was down in the clinic fulfilling his hours and Cameron was in the lab. Cuddy had called them to her office for a little meeting. 

"What are we going to do about those two? I'm not complaining about House doing his clinic hours but this is nuts! The team has to work together or you guys will make more mistakes and start losing more patients. The hospital's reputation can't take anymore of this," Cuddy said exasperatedly, behind her desk. Her hands were massaging her temples. She looked really tired about the situation.

"Well, what do you suggest we do? Lock them up in the same room until they talk out their differences? In case you haven't notice, this is House we're talking about," Chase said. He sank down on one of Cuddy's chairs.

"We need some type of plan to either get them together in some type of a relationship or work out their problems. I don't think they're willing to do either," Foreman sighed. He started pacing the room.

"Who said they had to do it willingly?" Wilson said. The others turned their heads towards Wilson who was sitting on the couch. Foreman stopped pacing and Cuddy stopped rubbing her temples. "You know that House won't talk about his feelings unless he's really intoxicated. Even then, he doesn't reveal much. Cameron can be as stubborn as House whenever she wants to be. They won't talk to each other willingly. Hell, they hardly talk to each other now and they're working together! We need a plan where they are forced to work together or at least, admit their feelings for one another. They need to solve this awkwardness between them once and for all."

"Well, what kind of plan should it be? I'm plum out of ideas," Chase said.

Wilson said, "Here's what I was thinking…"


	7. Surprise Revealed

Chapter 7

The next day…

"A what?"

"You heard me. A conference in Seattle. Well, not so much like a conference, more like a…gala for doctors," Cuddy said, ignoring the glare House was giving her.

She had paged him to come to her office. House had went, thinking that it had something to do with another harassment lawsuit or his clinic duties. She had waited until he had settled himself in one of the chairs in front of her desk before springing the surprise on him.

"Why do I have to go?" he pouted.

"Because this hospital gotits good and bad reputation because of you. The least you could do is go this gala and represent our hospital. Besides, doctors from around the world are going to be there," Cuddy sighed exasperatedly.

"What am I going to do in a room full of boring doctors?" House asked.

"I don't know…mingle a bit. Talk about the cases that you solved. Listen to other doctors talk, but don't make any sarcastic remarks," she said stressing the last point.

"What do I get out of this if I go to this snooze-fest?"

"You'll get one week off clinic duty."

"One month."

"One week."

"One month."

"One week," she said stubbornly.

"One month," House said just as persistently.

"One week and that's final."

"Fine," he mumbled as he stood up to leave. "At least I could get to experience some Seattle hookers while I'm there. I heard they could knock your socks off by just giving you a kiss!"

"Oh, you might want to keep that racket down. I don't think your neighbor next door would appreciate all your screaming and moaning…especially from your hooker yelling you to 'Stop'"

House raised his eyebrow at her comment. "'Stop?' Isn't that what you said--"

"All right, that's enough!" Cuddy interrupted to keep him continuing. She knew he was going with it and she didn't like it. She stopped him before he could say anymore.

"Just keep that commotion down. Cameron won't appreciate it," Cuddy said as she looked back down at the papers strewn on her desk.

House was heading towards the door when Cuddy mentioned Cameron's name. He froze mid-step and turned around.

"What do you mean 'Cameron won't appreciate it?' Are you implying that because we went out once," he added emphasis on the last word, "we must have some kind of connection together? That whenever one of us is having sex the other would feel it?"

"No, I didn't say that," Cuddy said as she looked up from her papers. "What I meant was that you should keep the noise down so that Cameron could sleep next door."

"'Sleep next door?' What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I didn't mention it to you? I thought I already did. Cameron is going to be sleeping in the room next to yours because she is coming with you to Seattle."

"You did not tell me that! Why is she going?" House asked irritated.

"Because it seems like she's the only one that has some kind of control over you."

"'Control over me?' What am I, some sort of dog?"

"A dog would be more housebroken and obedient than you," she said before turning her attention back on the papers in front of her.

"Make it three weeks off clinic duty and we have a deal."

"One week."

"Three."

"One."

"Three."

Cuddy was getting tired of this game. She sighed, "How 'bout two?"

"Fine," House said quickly before exiting the room. Cuddy looked up to make sure that House was really gone. Once it was confirmed, she picked up the phone and dialed Wilson's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Wilson, it's Cuddy. He accepted it. Time for phase two." It was all she said before she hang up.

She waited for the dial tone before punching in Cameron's pager number. She punched her message in and waited for Cameron to show up to spring the surprise on her.

As she focused back on her work waiting for Cameron, she couldn't help but think back to what had happened in her office minutes ago. _What did he mean by 'connection together?' Is it possible that House has deeper feelings for her than we thought?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a small knock on her door. Cameron's head peeked in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, come in. I have something to tell you."

As Cameron came in and closed the door behind her Cuddy thought, _Time for Phase Two of Operation: When-Opposites-Attract-But-They're-Too Afraid-And-Stupid-To-Do-Anything-About-It. We really should change the operation name._

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I had tons of homework. Anyways, review what you liked about it and what needs to be fixed.

Disclaimer: Not mine.


	8. Can't Wait

Chapter 8

After Cameron's meeting with Cuddy in her office, Cameron headed for the conference room. It was already 5:25.

When she reached the room, she found out that the other ducklings had already left. She looked over at House's office. He was still there playing with his Gameboy, brows furrowed in concentration. She shook her head at his childlike behavior and gathered her files that she still didn't finish.

She had packed her stuff but instead of heading for the garage, she sat down at the table with her back to the door leading to House's office. She was thinking about the conversation that she had with Cuddy.

* * *

Cameron was in the clinic when Cuddy had paged her. The message read **Need to talk to you. My office--Cuddy.**

Cameron was puzzled as to why Cuddy had paged her but she went anyway. When she reached Cuddy's office, she hesitantly knocked on the door. She peeked her head in and saw Cuddy sitting behind her large desk.

"You wanted to see me?" Cameron asked timidly.

"Yeah, come in. I have something to tell you," Cuddy said. Cameron went in and closed the door behind her. When she was seated in one of the chairs in front of Cuddy's desk, Cuddy began.

"As you know, there's a gala in Seattle."

"Yeah," Cameron said slowly, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"House is going there to represent our hospital."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? House doesn't like conferences. He doesn't behave at those things," Cameron said.

"I know. That's why you're going along with him," Cuddy said.

"What? Why?" Cameron asked. She was surprised as to why she had to go with House… the very person she spent weeks trying to ignore.

"You seem to be the only one that has some kind of control over him. If you're going along, he'll behave." Cameron raised her eyebrow at Cuddy's last statement.

"He doesn't turn into a perfect angel but he says less sarcastic comments whenever you're around." Cameron's eyebrow went up even further.

"I…don't know," Cameron said skeptically. She didn't want to spent the weekend with House. She was afraid that the feelings that she has for him would resurface after she spent weeks trying to bury them.

"Just go. Our hospital's reputation can't take anymore of his shenanigans," Cuddy said. It almost sounded like she was pleading Cameron.

"Alright," Cameron reluctantly agreed at last.

* * *

"You're having fantasies about your boss, aren't you Dr. Cameron?" a voice asked. 

His hot breath was blowing across her ear. His close proximity made her stomach do cartwheels. The warmth that was radiating from his body made her tingle all over. His unique scent of Vicodin, alcohol, and hospital antiseptics almost made her turn around and pull him into a passionate kiss, then and there. _Almost_.

House moved from behind her and headed towards the sink. He dumped what was left of his coffee into the sink and turned around to look at her. He had an amused look an his face.

"I bet that you were thinking of different means to have your way with me when we're away together this weekend. Let me know when you decided on something so I could cancel my appointments with the hookers I had already booked."

House's face suddenly broke into an even broader grin. "I know what we do. We can have a three-way or a four-way. I'll be willing to have a four-way with you if I'm the only male in the group. Otherwise, ewww!"

"What makes you think I'll sleep with you?" Cameron asked quietly.

"Because I have a hot bod," House winked at her.

"Stop it, House."

"Stop what? It's true that I have hot bod. I bet it's one of the reasons you're attracted to me."

"I'm not playing these games with you anymore. My emotions are not things that you can mess around with, House!" Cameron was angry.

"If you can't deal with my comments now, how the hell are you going to deal with me over the weekend?" House was avoiding the subject and they both knew it.

But Cameron wasn't about to give up. She continued to pry. "What about your feelings for me, House?"

"What feelings? I…I don't have feelings for you," House said as he broke the gaze between them. They both saw that he was in denial.

She said nothing. Instead, Cameron stood up, walked over to House and stopped right in front of him. She stood so close to him that he swallowed at her closeness. She raised her right hand and put it on his chest, right over his heart. She noticed that his heart was beating faster. But was it due to agitation or arousal?

She raised her other arm, lightly fingering up and down his right arm. She looked straight into his eyes. His clear blue eyes were cloudy. He was definitely aroused.

She slowly stood up on her tiptoes and softly placed a kiss on his lips. She pulled back and examined his face. House didn't say or do anything. His brain was too shocked to send signals to his body. He was frozen at her touch.

Cameron placed another soft kiss on his lips. She started to pull back when House kissed her back. His kiss was passionate as if feelings for her, building up for months, erupted inside him. His cool tongue slivered out of his mouth and traced her lips. She moaned slightly and House took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues engaged in an all out war. Tension and arousal that was developed over the months was played out as their tongues wrestled one another. His cane clattered to te floor as House's hands slowly moved from his sides and he placed it on her waist. Cameron's left hand traveled up his arm, moved to the back of his head, and pushed it closer towards her mouth. Her right hand was still placed over his chest, his heart beating like crazy. His left hand traveled to her lower back, pushing her towards him even closer.

When they were out of air, they pulled away. As they caught their breaths, they suddenly realized what had happened. House returned his arms to his sides and Cameron could feel her cheeks burning up. She too returned her arms to her sides.

She looked up at him with such intensity that he was feel himself falling for her... hard. She pulled him into a kiss, one that was fiery and teasing and loving. She broke the kiss and peered up at him.

"If you don't feelings for me, what the hell was that about?" she said as she bent down to pick up his cane. He slowly took it from her. She quickly turned around and walked away from him. She walked over to the conference table, picked up her stuff, and walked towards the door.

But before opening the door, she turned around and faced him. "It seems to me that you are the one thinking up different approaches to have your way with me. Two more days until the weekend. Hope you can keep your hands to yourself 'til then, Dr. House." And with a wink, she opened the door and made her way down the corridor with a smirk on her face.

* * *

On the inside, she was shaken. _I can't believe I just did that! I kissed my boss! I kissed House!_ She got in her car, turned on the ignition, and pulled out of her parking space. 

As she drove home, she thought about what had happened. _What was going through my head? What made me kiss him?_

She suddenly remembered what she had said to him before she left. She slammed on her brakes, almost causing the car behind her to crash into her car. The driver got around Cameron's car which was stopped in the middle of the road. As the other driver drove past, he stuck his middle finger at her and kept on driving.

But Cameron didn't seem to notice any of that. She was horrified as what she said to House.

_"It seems to me that you are the one thinking up different approaches to have your way with me. Two more days until the weekend. Hope you can keep your hands to yourself 'til then, Dr. House."_

_I winked at him! What is wrong with me?_

She continued driving and after a while, she reached her apartment complex. She got out of the car, and made her way up the stairs to her apartment.

When she reached her apartment, she came to a conclusion.

_I'm fed up with playing games and waiting for him to make the first move. I had initiated the kiss, and not surprisingly, he responded. If he doesn't make the first move this weekend, I'll just have to take matters into my hands._

And with a grin on her face, she opened her apartment door. She already had a surprise in mind for him by the time she closed the door behind her.

* * *

House was still standing there, not quite registering what had happened. When his brain finally turned on and comprehended what had happened, he suddenly felt awkward. He felt awkward about the kiss, awkward about how things will change between them, and awkward about the trip. 

_Ugh, the damn trip! I should've said no and stayed home with one of my regulars like Candy and Ginger and--_

House suddenly remembered what Cameron said before she left.

_"It seems to me that you are the one thinking up different approaches to have your way with me. Two more days until the weekend. Hope you can keep your hands to yourself 'til then, Dr. House."_

He instinctively swallowed when he remembered the feeling of Cameron's lips on his. _It's hard enough avoiding the issue of her issues for me and now this? Why do I have to go to Seattle with her?I don't want to go. But... _House suddenly had a mischievous thought.

_...But on the other hand,...when two people are away...nobody knows what's going to happen...when they're alone..._

House's face suddenly broke out into a smile. All of a sudden, he couldn't wait for the trip to Seattle.He couldn't wait to be alone with Cameron. _The next two days are going to be pure hell._

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Author's Note: Sorry if House's and Cameron's personalities are different from before. Just wanted to move the story along. I'm also sorry for the long wait of an update. I wanted to balance my time between this story and my other one.


	9. Behavioral Changes

Chapter 9

Cameron came into work the next morning with a broad smile on her face. Nobody thought that anything was out of the ordinary because that was just Cameron being Cameron. She always came into work with a smile on their face. What made the hospital staff nervous was that House also had a smile on his face when he came in. They were puzzled as to why but they knew better than to ask him so they pretended that nothing unusual happened.

She was standing at the sink, waiting for the coffee to brew when a shadow fell over her. She knew who it was. The lanky form of the shadow gave him away. She slowly turned around and faced House.

She turned around to find his cerulean eyes on her. It seemed to search her soul, making her feel vulnerable and naked. It was the same gaze that made her fall for him. The one that seemed to analyze her every move, her every word. It was also the same gaze that made her feel heartbroken when he rejected her.

She pushed the thought of that night out of her head. She didn't want to dwell on the past; instead she wanted to focus on the present. To focus on what happened or rather, is happening, between them. She snapped back to the present and concentrated back on the person that stood in front of her.

* * *

House came back from lunch with Wilson. It was more like an interrogation than a lunch. Wilson had sense some type of change between House and Cameron and he wanted to know why. After several minutes of endless questions, House became irritated and left. He returned to his office to find Cameron making the coffee. 

He watched her as she stood at the sink, waiting. Before he could stop himself, he slowly walked up behind her. He noticed that her body tensed slightly when she realized that someone was standing behind her. She slowly turned to face him and he felt himself for her…all over again.

* * *

She looked at him, waiting for him to say something. After a while, she raised her eyebrow at him and asked, "Can I help you with something, Dr. House? Or were you just reliving what happened last night?" 

House didn't say anything; instead, he slowly stepped closer towards her. Cameron's mouth suddenly grew dry and her heartbeat was stuck on hummingbird level. She felt his warmth radiating through his clothes and she had the irresistible urge to feel herself pressed against his bare skin.

House continued to walk even closer, causing her to back up against the sink. He stopped when he let his cane lean against the counter. His hands slowly came up from his sides and planted them on the counter behind her. By doing this, he had successfully trapped Cameron between his arms, not allowing her to move.

She felt her breath hitched as he leaned his head forward. Her eyes flickered closed when she felt his lips on her. It was soft, almost teasing. His teeth came down on her lower lip, making her gasp. House took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

His tongue explored her mouth while her hands explored him. She slowly and deliberately felt the muscles on his body. She rubbed her hands on his chest, causing him to moan slightly in her mouth. She fought the urge to smile against his lips as her hands traveled up his neck. Her hands found each other as they loosely clasped one another behind his neck.

They stood there for several minutes like that. They were completely still except for the movement of their lips and their tongues. House couldn't handle it any longer. The kiss became more passionate as House began grind himself against her. He started out slow and as the kiss grew more fiery, the grinding became harder.

Cameron's body was beginning to respond as she slightly arched her back towards House. His lips left hers and traveled to her jaw. He ventured even further south as he kissed her neck. Her moans were getting harder to control as they were gradually getting louder. She pulled his face back up and kissed him with all her might. Their tongues struggled in the confined space of their joined mouths. House surprised them both when he pulled away.

They stood there panting, looking at the other. House slowly pulled in for another kiss. The kiss was gentle once more. He broke the kiss, but his lips never left hers. Whispering softly he said, "Consider this as a little preview of what's in store for you over the weekend." He kissed her again before retrieving his cane and leaving her dumbfounded by the sink.

* * *

For the remainder of the day, Cameron seem occupied with something. She wasn't focused on her work and the others began to notice it. Whenever somebody said something to her, she didn't hear it. They had to ask her several more times before she realized that someone was talking to her. And even then, her replies were curt. They also noticed something peculiar about House's personality. It was almost as if he had a "spring in his step," as some would put it. 

The behavioral changes had the entire hospital on edge. Cuddy had called for an emergency meeting once more in her office.

"What is going on between those two? It's as if House became Cameron and Cameron became House," Chase exclaimed. He was in the same spot as before.

"Their behavior changed after I told them that they're both going to Seattle together. Maybe it had something to do with that," Cuddy suggested. She again was behind her desk.

"Maybe there's something wrong with your plan, Wilson," Foreman said. He took the spot where Wilson sat yesterday. Foreman looked at Wilson who took Foreman's job and was pacing the room.

"House seem almost…happy about this deal. Is that a good sign?" Chase asked.

"I don't think so. The last time he was this happy was when…well, never," Cuddy sighed.

"Cameron seem like there's something on her mind. Do any of you know what she's thinking about?" Wilson asked.

They all shook their heads. The room was quiet as everyone tried to think of a reasonable explanation for the changes.

"Well, I just hope that whatever is on her mind will get solve by the weekend. She need to control House at that ball," Cuddy said. She was afraid that if Cameron can't control House, he would break loose and ruin the hospital's reputation…again.

"I agree. She has to solve whatever it is or else she and House won't 'bond' over the weekend," Foreman nodded.

"Speaking of the weekend, time to set Phase 3," Wilson said. "Now, this is what we'll do…"

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: Sorry for the chapter. It was short and it wasn't as detailed as i wanted it to be, but I had to write something for all those wonderful reviews I got. I promise that the next chapter will satisfy your needs!


	10. Seattle

Chapter 10

"So…what do you want to do now?"

Cameron shrugged, "I don't know. We can order some room service if you're hungry."

"Good idea. We'll order whatever we want and leave Cuddy with the bill," House said. Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Missy. It's Cuddy's fault we have to share a room. Not that I'm complaining," House added, winking at her.

Cameron could feel her cheeks heating up. She quickly looked away and cleared her throat. Standing up from the couch, she walked over to the wet bar and picked up the phone. She tossed it to House.

"Here, order whatever you want. I'm going to unpack," she said as she headed for the bedroom.

House smirked. _This is going to be fun_, he thought as he dialed room service.

"Hello, room service? This is Room 349 and we'd like to order everything on the menu. Add that to the tab. Oh, and when our stay is over, send the bill to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Dr. Lisa Cuddy will take care of it."

House smirked again at the thought of Cuddy's expression when she would receive the bill. _Serves her right for sending me here. I also have to thank her for this too.

* * *

_

On Thursday, Cuddy had called House and Cameron to her office. She told them that their flight would be at 8 o' clock Friday morning.

"Why do we have to be there a day early?" Cameron asked, puzzled.

"For several reasons. One of them is which I want House out of my hair as soon as soon as possible. The other reason is that you guys will be tired after the flight. By arriving there a day early, you can rest and get refreshed in time for the ball on Saturday. If you guys leave on Saturday, you won't have enough time to get rest and get ready for the ball. And I won't have my doctors representing this hospital with bags under their eyes, rumpled clothes, tousled hair, and in Shox!"

House and Cameron glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes with raised eyebrows. They were shocked at Cuddy had to say but had simply let her continue on with her ramblings.

"This would also give you guys extra time to bond," Cuddy said.

"'Time to bond?' What are you talking about, Cuddy?" House asked.

_Oops! That part was supposed to be in my head, not said aloud_, she thought.

"Nothing. What I meant was that it would allow you guys time to tour to city a bit. You know, see the Space Needle, the art museum, things like that."

"Right," House said skeptically.

"That's all for now," Cuddy said dismissively.

House and Cameron stood up and headed for the door.

"Oh, and House," Cuddy began. House and Cameron turned around. "Remember to keep it down."

House flashed his mischievous smile and opened the door. Once outside, Cameron turned to him.

"What is she talking about, House?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Cameron didn't believe a word he said and just merely raised her eyebrow at him that House chose to ignore.

* * *

The flight to Seattle was uneventful. House watched several movies and listened to his headphones while Cameron read the book that she had brought along. Except for the several times that House made some stewardesses cry, the entire flight was boring. 

After they landed and collected their bags, they walked out of the terminal. Cameron turned towards House. "Do you know where we're staying?"

"No."

"At least you know where the gala is being held at, right?"

House gave her a look that said this-is-me-you're-talking-about.

"Great. This is just great. We have no place to stay and we don't know where the ball is being held. This is just great!"

"Calm down, Cameron," House said.

"How can I calm down? We're in Seattle and we're lost. We--"

"Shut up, Cameron!" House shouted. He waited for her to calm down before continuing with what he was saying.

"Look. Maybe that guy knows where we're staying," House said as he pointed towards a man. The man was holding a sign that said "PPTH- Drs. House and Cameron."

Cameron glared at him. "You know that we're being picked up and you let me worry about where we're staying and--"

"Once again, shut up, Cameron!" House interrupted. "I spotted him in the middle of your rant. I waited for you to calm down before pointing him out to you." They began walking towards the man.

"We're Doctors House and Cameron," House said to the man. As the man led them out the airport, House turned to Cameron and said, "Besides, your little outburst was fun to watch."

Cameron just rolled her eyes at him. They gave the man their luggage as they piled into the car. The driver placed their bags in the trunk before entering the car himself. They soon were headed towards… wherever Cuddy booked rooms for them.

Before long, the car stopped in front of a tall building. They got out of the car and looked at the name of the building.

"She got us rooms in the Grand Hyatt Seattle?" Cameron asked House.

"Seems like it. Well, can we go in or do you want to stand out here, gaping at the building all weekend?"

She sighed and took her bags from the driver, thanking him as she did. House just grabbed his bags from the man. Together, they walked into the lobby of the hotel.

They walked up to the front desk where a woman was talking on the phone. She was the only one at the front desk so they decided to wait for her call to be over. They stood there for several minutes and it seemed to them that her call was not going to over soon.

House cleared his throat loudly. "Ahem..."

The woman ignored him and continued, "Well…anyways as I was saying, he asked me on a date. I know! Can you believe it?"

"Excuse me?" Cameron interrupted. The woman--House noticed her nametag said Cheryl--looked at them and gave them a look before going back to her conversation.

House bent down and whispered to Cameron, "Let me try one of Wilson's tricks. He bragged that it works all the time, but I have to see it for myself to believe it."

"Excuse me…Cheryl?" She looked at him with an annoyed expression on her face as he continued, "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but I just have to say this. Your teeth shine like pearls whenever you smile. Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that! You probably think I'm nuts or something. I'll let you get back to what you were doing. Sorry for interrupting, I just had to say that."

The woman looked at House for a minute. His glimmering blue eyes seemed to hypnotize her for she said to the phone, "Amanda, can I call you back later? There's a guy here with amazing blue eyes. I'll talk to you later."

Cheryl dropped the phone back to its proper place before looking back up at House. He gave her a small smile and a wink. That seemed to glue her to the spot.

"You know…you have amazing blue eyes. I have never seen eyes like yours before. It makes people get lost in them," Cheryl said.

"Well, thanks Cheryl. I just want to apologize for interrupting your conversation. I just had to say it. Your pearly whites got me hypnotized," House said smiling.

Cameron had watched the whole exchange between the two with an amused expression on her face. She tried very hard to stifle her laughter but House's last statement proved to be too much for her. She laughed loudly and when Cheryl gave her an irritated look, she tried to cover it up with a cough. It didn't work very well.

"So…who is she? Is she your girlfriend?" Cheryl asked.

"Who? Her? No, she's my…little sister. We're here to visit family," House said.

"Good. Then she won't mind if we go out on a date."

House looked back at Cameron. Cameron gave him a raised eyebrow and laughed softly to herself as she shook her head slightly.

House turned back to the expectant Cheryl. "She won't mind, but the thing is…I have to watch her. As her older brother, I won't feel right leaving her alone in a strange city."

"You said you're visiting family, right? Leave her with them."

"I can't. She doesn't get along with them. I'm sort of her buffer zone. She feels comfortable with me around her, you know? I'm sorry, Cheryl."

Cheryl looked disappointed but covered it up when she pretended it was fine. "It's okay…You're here to check in, right?"

"Right. Any rooms under the names House, Cameron, or Cuddy?"

"Hold on, let me check," she said as she looked through the computer. "Yeah, there is one Guestroom booked for Dr. House. Do you want--"

"Wait. Did you say one?" House interrupted her.

"Yeah, one Guestroom. Is that a problem?"

"Yeah, there are two people. Do you have an extra room for her?" House said, pointing to Cameron.

Cheryl was quiet for a minute as she checked her computer. After a while she said, "I'm sorry. It looks like all the Guestrooms are booked. We can upgrade you to an Executive suite. No charges necessary. Think of it as our apology. Will that be alright?"

House was silent, contemplating about the situation. "Yeah, sure." He turned back to Cameron and said, "Just so you know, you're sleeping on the sofa." Cameron rolled her eyes at him.

He looked back at Cheryl and gave her a smile. "Once again, I'm sorry about the date."

"That's okay. Your room number is 349. Here is your key."

"Thanks again, Cheryl. Bye," House said as he bent down to pick up his bags.

"Bye." And with a smile, he turned around and walked towards the elevators with Cameron beside him.

They stood there, waiting until one of the elevators to open up before stepping into one. When they turned around in the elevator, they saw that Cheryl was still staring at them. House gave her one last wink before the doors closed. Just before the elevators doors closed, Cameron saw that Cheryl was fanning herself to keep from fainting.

Cameron burst out laughing as soon as the doors closed.

"I…I…can't believe…that…you were cap…capable of fl…flirting like that," Cameron said between laughs.

House feigned hurt as he placed a hand over his heart. "That hurts, Dr. Cameron." Cameron's laughter must've been contagious for he soon joined in.

The elevator suddenly stopped on their floor and they were soon counting the room numbers.

"346...347...348...and finally, 349," House said as he stopped in front of the door.

House was fiddling with the key when Cameron sighed. "Waiting a few seconds won't kill you, Cameron. I'm an old man with a crippled leg that's carrying several bags of luggage. Just keep your pants on," he said as he opened the door.

Cameron shook her head at his comment and walked in. When she walked past him, he bent down and whispered, "On second thought, don't keep your pants on."

She pretended that she didn't hear him as she walked in. She dropped her bags near the couch and began exploring the room. The couch and several chairs in the sitting area for that's the first room they walk into of the suite. A TV sits atop of a bureau. The opened blinds revealed a large window with a view of the Elliott Bay. At the far left, there's a wet bar with a phone. House was already pouring himself a drink. _Of course_, she thought.

A pair of double doors separated the sitting area from the bedroom. A mini-hallway connected the sitting area with the bedroom. A half-bathroom was in the located in the mini-hallway. When she walked into the bedroom, the first thing she noticed was the king-sized bed. A closet was located in the wall facing the bed.

On the left side of the bed, there was a bathroom. It was big enough to hold five people. It had a glass enclosed shower with dual showerheads and a separate bathtub. Walking out of the bathroom, she walked out to the sitting area where House was seated watching television.

"I thought I told you to get out of those pants," House said when he looked over to her.

She scoffed, "You wish, House," as she sat down beside him.

* * *

A knock on the door woke House up from his musings."Looks like room service is here," he yelled as he stood up. 

"You don't have to yell House! I can hear you just fine," Cameron said as she appeared from the bedroom. She was wearing sweatpants and a slightly fitted shirt. It seemed she changed her clothes when House was thinking. _Damn, I missed her changing_, he thought.

He opened the door and several people wheeled eight carts of food into the room. After tipping them not-so-graciously, House closed the door behind them.

"House, what did you order?" Cameron asked, as she went from cart to cart.

"I ordered everything on the menu then told them to send the bill to Cuddy. What?" he asked at her expression.

"When you said you were going to order everything on the menu, I thought you were kidding."

He gave her a look that said you-know-me-better-than-that.

"You're right. After all, it is her fault we have to share a room."

He grinned at her. "You want to watch some movies while we're eating. Enjoy yourself; it's all covered by Cuddy."

"Sure, why not?" she said as she moved to sit beside him on the couch. To both House's and Cameron's secret delight, some of the movies they watched were horror ones. The first one they watched was _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_.

As Cameron watched the movie, she grabbed House's arm during the scary parts. After a while, House was so tired of her grabbing his arm so much that he placed his arm on the back of the couch; thus, wrapping his arm around her to keep her from getting scared. He also did it because his arm hurts from when she squeezed his arm to keep from yelling out loud.

During the third movie, which was _Dawn of the Dead_, House noticed that Cameron stopped with her slight jumps-in-the-seat. When he looked down at her, her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep in his arms.

House leaned his head back against the couch. _So this is what it feels like to have someone sleep in your arms. It's been a long time that I forgot what it feels like. But it feels more…comfortable with Cameron than with Stacey. _

House shook his head to get rid of his thoughts of Stacey. _I'm here with Cameron, so I should enjoy it while I can._

Cameron stirred in her sleep which interrupted his thoughts. He looked back down at her and this time a pair of blue eyes stared right back at him.

"You fell asleep during _Dawn of the Dead_. Now that you're up, can you fetch my pill bottle? Even though it's nice and everything to have a girl sleep in your arms, my leg complains about it."

"I'm sorry, House," Cameron said groggily. She stood up and walked over to the wet bar where House had placed the pill bottle. She gave it to him and sat back down on the sofa.

"Aren't you tired House?" she asked, yawning.

"A little. Why?"

"Well, I'm tired…and I want to go to sleep."

"So? Go sleep."

"I can't. You're sitting on it."

"What are you talking about?"

She looked at House with a funny face. "Don't you remember? You told me to sleep on the couch."

House grinned. "I was kidding. You can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"You won't be comfortable on the couch. You take the bed. I'll take the sofa, I don't mind."

"I'll take the sofa, Cameron."

"No, I will take the couch."

"I could do this all night, you know."

"So can I."

"Just let me have the couch, Cameron."

"How can I let you sleep on the couch when I know you have a bad leg? The bed would be more comfortable. Take the bed, House."

"Nope."

"House--"

"I said no."

After a moment's silence, Cameron spoke up.

"How about this?" House turned his head to look at her. "We both sleep on the bed. Don't interrupt until I'm done," she said when she saw House opened his mouth to sat something. House snapped it closed.

"The bed is big so it won't be likely that I'll kick you in my sleep. If you want, we can pile pillows down the middle of the bed to form a barrier that will separate us."

House smiled at her, waiting for her to finish. Once she saw he was smiling, she turned towards him and said, "What?"

"I'm just waiting for you to finish. Are you done?" She nodded. "What I was going to say is sure. If you kick me, I'll kick you back."

She smiled, stood up, and walked over to the bedroom. House followed suit and when he entered the bedroom, he saw that Cameron was placing pillows down the middle of the bed.

House shook his head and took the wall apart. She looked at him confused. "It won't be necessary. Like you said, the bed is big so it's not that likely for you to hurt me in your sleep."

Cameron simply nodded and climbed into bed. Once she was settled, she looked at House who was still standing.

"However, I do have one rule," he said as he leaned his cane against the nightstand and also climbed into bed, "keep your hands to yourself."

Cameron rolled her eyes before reaching over to turn off the light on the nightstand.

"Good night, House."

House didn't say anything. Cameron thought that he had instantly fallen asleep so she didn't think too much into it.

But House wasn't asleep; he was wide awake. He laid in bed, waiting for the right moment.

When House was certain that she had fallen into a deep slumber, he softly whispered, "Good night, Allison."

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Author's Note: I apologize to the readers who had patiently waited for the updates. I developed sort of a writer's block. I wrote several chapters but none of them turned out the way I wanted them to. Hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks for reading and for your patience! Happy New Year!


	11. Call Me Greg

Chapter 11

Cameron woke up to find her head resting on House's shoulder and her arm sprawled across his chest. She slowly turned her head up to look at his face. A pair of cerulean eyes stared back down at her. House was smirking.

"I thought I told you to keep your hands to yourself, Dr. Cameron."

She blushed and slowly moved from his embrace. Immediately they both missed the warmth of the other. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Before entering it, she turned around and asked him, "Did I kick you last night?"

He shook his head. "No, my leg doesn't hurt. But my arm does. Your head is heavy!" he said as he rubbed his arm for emphasis.

She shook her head at him before closing the bathroom door behind her. House reached over for the familiar amber bottle and dispensed two pills. He paused for a minute before putting one of the pills back in the bottle. He usually took two in the morning but he didn't need it today. Somehow, the pain in his leg didn't hurt as much as usual whenever he's around Cameron. He popped the pill and laid back down on the bed, waiting for its effect.

Half an hour later, Cameron walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to find that House wasn't there. She wandered into the sitting area where she found him sitting on the couch, watching TV.

He tore his eyes away from the screen and looked up at her.

"Well, aren't you smelling fresh today."

"What are you talking about, House? I smell fresh everyday."

But House didn't hear her. He was too busy looking at her figure to notice.

Her hair was still wet which caused water to drip onto her shirt. His gaze was glued to her chest area that he could now see through the soaked blouse.

Cameron looked down to see what he was staring at. "House!"

She was pleased at his admiration but was somewhat uncomfortable and angry under his gaze.

"Hello? My face is up here, not down there."

House reluctantly looked away from her chest and moved his gaze up. It traveled up her neck and across her lips. House swallowed hard at the sight of her red lips.

His gaze went up further until they met her eyes.

"What?" he asked nonchalantly.

"My face is up here," she repeated irritably.

"So? It's prettier down there," he said, pointing to her chest.

"House!"

He just smirked and stood up from the couch. He brushed past her on the way to the bathroom. When he was close enough, he bent down to her ear level and whispered, "Besides, you said that I'm going to see them later anyways."

And with that, he continued walking towards the bathroom. Cameron rolled her eyes to cover up her excitement.

"What do you want for breakfast, House?" she yelled at him. "Whatever. I'm not really a breakfast-type guy," he yelled back, behind closed bathroom doors.

She called room service and placed the orders. By the time House was done, the food was already there.

"I ordered you pancakes. I didn't know what you wanted so I just ordered whatever," she said, looking up from her plate of scrambled eggs.

House said nothing and proceeded to sit down, next to her on the sofa. She turned towards him.

"If you want, I could order you some eggs. These are really good. Here, try some," she said, lifting her fork.

House bent down and instead of eating the morsel of food, he bent down further in search of her lips.

She was taken back but that soon passed when she felt his tongue begging for entrance. She complied and soon they were having an all-out tongue wrestle.

House pulled away when he felt that their lack of oxygen would soon cause them both to black out.

"You're right. That is good," he replied, winking at her as he returned to his plate of pancakes.

Cameron blinked away her surprise and turned back to her breakfast.

Out of the corner of his eyes, House could see that she was smirking as she ate her breakfast.

He looked at her. "What are you smiling about?"

Her smile got bigger. "Nothing."

"Right," he said, not believing her.

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, then why are you still smiling?"

If it was even possible, Cameron's smile got broader, enough to almost turn her eyes into tiny slits.

"What is the matter? Does my breath stink? Do I have a booger hanging out of my nose? Am I that lousy a kisser?"

"No."

"No to which question?"

"If you must know, it's no to all three."

House's face portrayed that smug expression of his. "I thought so. I always knew that I was a good kisser, but I didn't think that it was _so_ good that it made your mouth that way for several minutes," he said, pointing at her smile.

She rolled her eyes. "For your information, I wasn't smiling about your kiss…although I must say that it was good." She paused when House gave a small chuckle.

"Are you done?" House nodded. "I was smiling because it's not…like you to do something like that. Not that I'm complaining about the kisses," she quickly added, "it's just that they surprise me."

House was quiet for a minute. Cameron was afraid that she said something that she shouldn't have. She opened her mouth to apologize when House said something.

"Well, if you don't like it, I could stop. If that is what you want."

"You don't have to stop. It just surprise me because this is a side of you that nobody has ever seen before." She took a breath before continuing, "Look…forget what I said. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what I was thinking. Just pretend it didn't happen, okay?"

"Okay. But just so you know, sharing a room with a woman your age is not helping me. I'm warning you now that I won't be able to stop myself if I get the irresistible urge to throw you down on the bed and have my way with you."

"House!"

"What? I'm just telling you to be on alert." He leaned closer to her and in a soft voice, he whispered, "It could happen any time, you know. It could happen tonight or even right now."

Cameron looked at him and gauged his expression. His face was serious but his eyes were twinkling. House was joking. Cameron was relieved that House didn't take her stupid comment too seriously and was able to make joke of it.

"You wish, House."

He flashed her that arrogant smile of his once more. "Hey, if I remember correctly, it wasn't me who first suggested this idea. It was you that suggested this before we even left Princeton. So if you ask me, you had the hots for me since then…perhaps even before then."

She shook her head. "Whatever. What time is the party?"

House shrugged. "How should I know? I don't pay attention to minor things like that. If you have a question about General Hospital, The OC, or Desperate Housewives, then I'm your man. Otherwise, I don't know and don't really care."

Cameron got up and headed over to the small table by the window. She picked up the white envelope that was laying there, and opened it.

After a few seconds of scanning the invitation, she turned back to House, where he was still sitting in the sofa and eating his breakfast with his eyes glued to the TV. The Roadrunner raced across the screen, all the while saying, "BEEP BEEP."

Cameron laughed to herself. House can sometimes be just like a kid. She interrupted his concentration when she announced, "It's at 7:30. What do you want to do 'til then?"

He turned towards her, "I can think of one thing that's entertaining. The best part is that we don't have to leave this hotel room at all."

"I'm not sleeping with you, House."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Cameron. I'm not talking about that…although I certainly don't oppose it." He was interrupted with a "House!" from Cameron.

Laughing softly, he said, "I was going to suggest watching movies again, like last night."

"I don't want to sit around this room all day. I want to explore a bit, you know, see Seattle."

"Oh…," House groaned. "I don't _wanna_ go. I want to stay _here_!" For emphasis, he stuck out his lower lip, crossed his arms across his chest, and stomped one leg.

Cameron sighed. _My two-year-old nephew acts better him,_ Cameron thought to herself. "Fine, if you don't want to go, stay here. I'm going to go and see what Seattle has to offer."

"See, now you left me no choice."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have to go with you."

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because I can't let you go alone with muggers and rapists lurking around out there. You'll fall into one of their traps and before, you know it, you're missing."

"You're taking this too far, House."

"No, I'm not. I have to go with you. You never know what kind of person is out there, preying on women like you."

"Women like me?"

"Yeah, naïve, pretty women like you. Women that are too trusting for their own good. Nope, my mind is made up. I'm going with you."

Cameron smiled inwardly. She heard House's hidden compliment within that remark. Even though he tried to cover it up with naïve, he had called her pretty.

"But--"

"Besides," he interrupted, "your big brother Foreman would kick my ass if anything happens to you."

She sighed again. "Well, if you say so." She couldn't help but smile to herself. _House is just too easy to manipulate sometimes. _

* * *

House sipped his cup of coffee as he stared at the people sitting at the nearby tables. Some were laughing, talking with their acquaintances while a few were sitting there reading a book or a newspaper, occasionally raising their cups of coffee to their mouths. Cameron was sitting on the opposite end from House, staring at the people walking by. 

They were sitting at one of cafes, drinking one of Seattle's finest coffee. It was around four o' clock. Since noon, they had spent the day touring Seattle.

One of the first place they visited was an art museum that was seven blocks away from the hotel. Cameron had to practically drag House into the building with her. Going with House to an art museum proved to be…interesting.

House had commented on every single art piece in the building. He mocked the people in portraits and loudly criticized the works. After about forty-five minutes of House's endless sarcastic comments, they left the art museum.

They saw the Space Needle within half an hour. When they were done, they didn't know what else to do. House made the mistake of suggesting that they should go to Pacific Place and look around for a little while. A little while turned out to be nearly three hours.

Pacific Place was an upscale shopping place. Cameron had insisted on trying on every single piece of clothing in the place. She bought five tops and two pairs of jeans. She saw that House was getting cranky so she took him Westlake Shopping Center and brought him to a music store. When she saw that he was occupied with looking at CDs, she went into a nearby store and bought him a box of cigars. That seemed to cheer him up a bit.

When they were tired, they stopped at one of the cafes for a break.

* * *

"You want to go back to the hotel now?" House asked Cameron. 

She nodded. She was tired from all that walking around. She needed a nap.

House slapped a couple of bills onto the table and they both stood up. At the corner, House waved down a cab. On the ride back, Cameron was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open.

Somehow Cameron made the trip up to their room without falling down from sleep. As soon as House opened the door, she wandered into the bedroom and fell facedown onto the mattress. She didn't even take off her shoes. She just went straight to sleep.

House chuckled at the sight and let her be. He closed the double doors behind him and poured himself a drink at the wet bar. With a drink in hand, he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He didn't really pay attention to what was playing on the screen. His eyelids were getting heavy. He decided to rest for a minute.

* * *

A loud gunshot woke House up from his slumber. 

"What the hell?" House looked around groggily to see where the noise came from. He walked over to the window to see if there was something going on the streets below. There was nothing; the streets were quiet. He looked back at the TV screen where a cowboy movie was playing.

Sighing, he went back to the sofa. His eyes started to close once more when this time the pain in his leg woke him up. Cursing to himself, he searched his jacket pockets for the bottle. After swallowing a pill, he looked at the clock.

The clock on the wall read 6:37. _I better wake Cameron up so she can get ready._

He opened the doors and walked into the bedroom to find her still sleeping peacefully. He almost didn't want to wake her up so they both could miss the party, but if Cuddy found out, she would give him more clinic hours. And he didn't want that.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he shook her shoulder. "Hey, Cameron," he said in a singsong voice. "Wake up."

When Cameron didn't even so much as to move a muscle, he shook her harder and yelled, "Hey, wake up. We're going to be late."

Still Cameron didn't wake up.

Exasperated, he bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. _That_ woke her up.

"What--? What's going on, House?" she said sleepily, as she raised her head from the pillow and regarded him with squinting eyes.

"Time to get up and get ready for the party. It's," he looked at his watch, "6:44 and if you don't wake up now, we're going to be late."

"It's 6:44 already? I'm so tired. I don't want to go."

He smiled at her. "I don't either. If you don't want to go, we could always stay here and find ways to entertain ourselves."

"Okay. I'm up, I'm up." Cameron said hurriedly. House laughed. He knew _that_ would wake her up.

Cameron took her dress and some make-up with her into the bathroom. Meanwhile, House was pulling his suit out of the closet. Sighing, he threw it onto the bed and began to undress himself from his everyday clothes.

Soon it was 7:09. "Are you done yet, Cameron? We're going to be late if you don't come out of there soon."

He was standing in front of a mirror, adjusting his tie. He felt ridiculous in his tux. He planned on wearing his normal clothes when Cuddy handed him the suit.

* * *

_"You're representing this hospital and I won't have you wearing that," she said pointing to his rumpled clothes. "I took the liberty of renting this for you. Wear it," she said, shoving the tux into his hands. She turned around and walked away from his office._

* * *

"With my luck, the last person who wore this suit was probably a corpse," he mumbled to himself. He adjusted his tie one last time before yelling, "Cameron, get your ass out of that bathroom! We're going to be late. What could you possibly--" 

He stopped mid-sentence when he caught Cameron's reflection in the mirror. He quickly spun around.

Cameron was wearing a deep blue dress that did wonders to her figure. It was slinky, silky, and body-hugging. The gown was sleeveless and hooked behind her neck. It was stretched tightly across her chest. Her hair was sleek and up in a fancy hairdo. _No wonder she took so long in the bathroom. That hair do must took her a long time to do._ House found himself having difficulty swallowing for his mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"You look…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Wonderful." He felt that it was an understatement.

"Thanks. You look very handsome in that suit, Dr. House," she said, blushing slightly.

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what? Dr. House?"

"Yeah, don't call me that. Call me Greg. It's just because if people found out you work for me, they would give me all these looks of pity. As if to say I can't get a date. I also don't want them to know you're my babysitter, so just for tonight, call me Greg."

"Okay," she said slowly, "Greg." It sounded weird coming out of her mouth.

He limped over to her and held out his arm. "Shall we go," he said. He quietly added, "Allison."

She gave him one of her brightest smiles. "Let's, Greg."

He opened the door for her. And as he closed the door behind them, he couldn't wait for what the night would soon offer them...at and after the party.

* * *

Disclaimer: You know, the usual. Not mine, blah, blah, blah. 

Author's Note: You like it? Sorry it took long, I kind of wrote myself into a corner in some parts. Hope you'll like it anyways. I'm writing Chap. 12 as fast as I can.


	12. Change Your Mind Yet?

Chapter 12

Greg and Allison arrived at Washington State Convention Center a few minutes later. The place was adjacent to the hotel so it didn't take them long. They entered the building to find signs that said "Celebration for Doctors Around the World" leading people towards the room. They followed the signs until they found the room with a similar sign in front of the doors.

Immediately, Greg began to moan and he didn't even step one foot into the room yet. The moment he saw pompous doctors parading around the room, he wanted to flee. But Allison held onto his arm tightly and wouldn't let go, so he had no way to run. Or rather, limp away.

Allison gave a small tug on his arm and led him into the room. They found a table that was off to the side of the room and sat there. As they sat there, they began to inspect the room.

People were all dressed elegantly, with various styles of clothing. It was still early, so not many people were there yet. A small stage was located at the front of the room with a podium in the middle of the stage. A bar was set up on the other side of the room and already, several doctors were drinking. There were about forty to fifty tables scattered around the room, each with a centerpiece composed of several different kinds of plants and flowers. Each table seated about eight people, so by doing simple math, Greg concluded that it was crowded. In addition to the large number of people, in the middle of the room, hardwood floors composed the dance floor.

_Oh God, there's going to be dancing,_ Greg thought. _Let's hope some of these people are lousy dancers, just for the sake of my entertainment._

Allison saw that Greg was looking bored and that made her worried. When he was bored at PPTH, he made nurses and interns cry. She hoped he wouldn't do that here. To help take his mind off of things, she sent him off to the bar.

"Greg," she started to say. His name still sound weird coming from her mouth. He turned his head towards her.

"Would you mind getting us some drinks?"

"Sure, send the cripple to get drinks. How do you suggest I would carry back two drinks while using my cane? I can't carry two drinks in one hand. Besides, my leg hurts," he complained.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you want to be sober at this party?" she asked, waving her hand around to show him what she was talking about.

He took one look around the room and said, "You're right. I'll be right back." When he stood up, he asked, "What do you want"

She shrugged. "I don't really care."

He raised his eyebrows. "Ooo, feeling a little daring tonight, Dr. Cameron?"

She shook her head and laughed softly. "Right," she said slowly.

"Are you willing be this uninhibited tonight? Like after the party"

Allison knew what he was getting at. "Once again, my answer's no, _House_." She stressed his last name to show that she meant it.

"Sure. You say that now. Just wait. Pretty soon, you'll change your mind."

"What makes you think I would change my mind?"

"You'll see," he said, winking at her as he headed for the bar.

She shook her head at his comment and went back to looking around at the other doctors. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Greg down several drinks before heading back over to their table with drinks in his hand. _Goodie, he'll be drunk before the party is over,_ Allison thought as he came over.

When he sat down, she didn't ask him about the drinks at the bar. Instead, she asked him, "What did you mean when you said that I would change my mind?"

Greg smirked at her. "You'll see," he repeated. He handed her the drink, but she didn't drink it. She peered down at her drink suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She looked up. "You didn't drug this drink so you can get me into bed, did you?"

He laughed at her paranoia. "No, I didn't. I would've, but I don't know where they sell that kind of drug around here/"

Allison opened her mouth to say something when somebody suddenly called out her name.

"Allison? Allison Forester, is that you?" a voice from across the room asked.

Allison looked around the room to see who called her name. A brunette woman around Allison's age was waving at her. Allison waved back. As the woman started heading for their table, Allison turned back to Greg.

"Forester?" he asked her.

"My maiden name," was all Allison had a chance to say before the woman reached their table.

Her dark curly hair cascaded around her shoulders which contrasted against her pale skin. Her red dress was like a second skin for her. It wound so tightly around her figure that Greg wondered how much longer it would take her until she black out. Her not-very-comfortable high heels almost made her as tall as Greg. She was clutching a small purse in her hand that matched her outfit. When Greg looked up at the woman's face, he saw that it was plastered with makeup. When she spoke, her red lips seemed to dance against her unnaturally pale skin. Immediately, Greg didn't like her one bit.

"Allison Forester, how have you been?" the woman exclaimed. "It's been so long! What are you doing these days?"

"Hi, Victoria. How are you? I'm an immunologist at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. What about you?" Allison gave the woman a smile. It looked pleasant enough, but Greg saw that it was rather forced.

Victoria seemed to ignore Allison's question. "You work at Princeton-Plainsboro? Isn't that where Dr. Gregory House works?"

Allison glanced sideways at Greg. He shot her a smile. It seemed like Victoria didn't seem to notice Greg yet. Allison looked back up at the woman in front of her.

"Yeah, that's where he works. In fact, I work in his department."

Victoria's hazel eyes widen with excitement and terror. "You do? Oh, you poor thing! I heard all kinds of stories about his wild behavior. I heard that terrorizes the entire hospital and that even Lisa Cuddy is afraid of him! I don't know how you can work under a guy like that!"

Greg chose that moment to clear his throat. Victoria looked around to see interrupted their conversation when all of a sudden, she spotted Greg on the other side of the table. Her face turned ghastly white and her hands shook slightly as they continue to hold her purse.

Allison looked from Victoria to Greg. He had an amused expression on his face. His blue eyes were twinkling. Allison knew that he was going to have fun with Victoria. She looked back at Victoria. Her whole body was visibly trembling under Greg's intense scrutiny.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Gregory House. And you are…?" he smirked.

She swallowed before answering him. "I'm Victoria Winston."

Greg looked at Allison. "How do you know her?" he asked, feigning seriousness. He frowned slightly which almost cause Allison to laugh out loud.

"I met her in med school. After we graduated, we lost touch of one another."

He nodded his head slowly. "I see. What exactly is your specialty, Dr. Winston?"

"I'm also like Allison here. I'm an immunologist in California."

"Well, good for you," he said. "I bet that you're a good one too. Am I right?"

Victoria started to loosen up a bit. "I don't like to toot my own horn but my colleagues say so. Even my husband says so. Perhaps you know him. Dr. David Winston. He's a famous cardiologist."

Greg nodded as she bragged about her life. Allison gave him a look of exasperation.

"They all say that I do very well at what I do. They even say that I'm the Dr. House for immunology." When she remembered that Allison was still sitting there, staring at her, she quickly added, "Of course, I'm sure you're very good too, Allison."

Allison gave her a curt nod and another forced grin. "Well, thank you."

"Don't be so modest, Allison. You're the best," Greg said.

Victoria snapped her head towards him. Allison tried to protest his comment, but he cut her off before she got the chance to even open her mouth.

"Victoria Winston. Victoria Winston," Greg repeated the name slowly and softly to himself. The women gave him confused looks.

"Victoria Winston. Now I remember. I knew you looked familiar. Didn't you apply for a position in my department a few years ago?"

Victoria's expression showed excitement and embarrassment. Excited because he remembered her. Embarrassed because she didn't get the job.

"Uh, yes. I did apply for the job."

"Now, how can you say you're the best, Dr. Winston when I didn't hire you? I remember you very well. You came into my office wearing one of those outfits so tight that you might as well not wear the suit because it left nothing to the imagination. I had to snap Dr. Wilson back to reality by throwing a ball at his head. And to top it off, throughout the entire interview, you kissed my ass."

Victoria's mouth formed words but no words came out. Allison looked on, trying to stifle her laughter. However, Greg was far from over.

"Your credentials weren't that impressive. You were one of the top students in your class, but the top. That's where Allison here come in," he said, pointing towards her.

Victoria's eyes drifted to Allison then back to Greg.

"She came in wearing clothes that weren't designed to impress, but designed to be both work-ethical and comfortable. Her credentials were impressive. She was the top of the class and as a bonus, worked her ass off to get her where she is today. Of course, I tried to dismiss her as soon as possible, but then she released a side of her that I would never have suspected. She argued about why she should deserved that job. I liked her immediately."

Allison raised an eyebrow at him. _I would have to ask him about that later on,_ Allison thought to herself.

Greg added, "And she was --and is-- much prettier than you."

His little speech sent Victoria into shock. She was still standing by the table, frozen on the spot. Allison put on a concerned look on her face.

"Are you all right, Victoria?" Allison asked her.

"See, that's my point." Apparently, Greg wasn't done. "Allison's attitude proved to me that she could handle the workload. When I rejected you, you did what you are doing now. You froze, as if you couldn't believe your ears. That showed me that weren't capable of working for my department and that there was no way in hell you could've stomach my daily insults." As his ending sentence, he said, "And with Dr. Wilson there, I was holding back some of the insults during the interview."

Allison shot him a look that signaled that it was enough. Greg merely shrugged and went back to his drink. All that talking made his throat dry. When he put the glass back on the table, Victoria had miraculously disappeared.

"Where did she go?" he asked Allison.

"When you were occupied with the drink, she took the opportunity to escape. Don't you think that it was a little harsh?"

"Hey, I was speaking the truth. Honesty is the best policy."

Allison rolled her eyes. "There is such a thing as being a little too honest, you know." Greg shrugged his shoulders again.

"By the way, what did you mean about 'I liked her immediately?"

Greg pretended he didn't understand her question. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Give it up, Greg. You liked me from the start. Admit i.t"

"I won't admit anything."

She raised her eyebrow again. "'Won't?' So there's some feelings for me that you won't admit about?"

He gave her an irritated look. She shot a knowing smile and took a drink.

More people were starting to show up. The room was gradually starting to fill up. Seats were starting to be occupied so Greg moved from across the table to the seat on the right of Allison when he returned with their drinks for the second time.

By the time the room was completely filled up, Greg met doctors from all over the world. They all had heard of his reputation and were surprised, but nevertheless thrilled to see him there at the celebration.

"Dr. House, pleased to meet you," a doctor from England said. Greg was about to say that he wasn't pleased to see the doctor but Allison gave him a look that suggested that he behave or else. Greg wasn't intimidated by her expression, but he wanted to be on his best behavior in case anything should happen between them later…like after the party.

"A pleasure," Greg mumbled back. After several more introductions to more doctors, a speaker walked across the stage and stood at the podium.

"If you would now please take your seats, the celebration would commence shortly." Shuffles of feet and scrapings of chair could be heard as the speaker stood waiting for everybody to be seated.

"We would like to welcome everybody to this gathering tonight as distinguished doctors from around the world get acquainted with one another. The point of tonight's festivities is so doctors can take a break from their hectic schedules and meet other doctors who like them, deserves a break."

"I didn't know that the sick could take a break so doctors can get drunk and support their hangovers the next day," Greg whispered into Allison's ear. She ignored his comment, but her heart raced faster when she felt his breath blowing into her ear. She tried to give her undivided attention to the speaker.

"But before we could get to that, a few people would like to speak about their work. First up is Dr. Victoria Winston, talking about immunology."

Allison and Greg glanced at each other and tried to conceal their laughters.

"Immunology is hard work. It's not exactly what I had in mind when I signed up, but the reward makes it all worthwhile…"

Allison and Greg tuned her out after that. They made comments about people all through Dr. Winston's speech and through the several people after her. Luckily for them, their table was at the very back of the room so they were able to talk to each other without getting on the nerves of their fellow doctors.

Once the speeches were done, people got up from their seats and wandered to people they recognized or wanted to meet. Unfortunately for Greg, he was one of the people the other doctors wanted to meet.

"I just want to say it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dr. House."

"Tell us about some of your cases, Dr. House."

"How do you solve the cases that nobody else can figure out?"

"What's your thinking process during the cases?"

"You're just an absolutely brilliant doctor to be able to solve those cases!"

Greg was getting extremely agitated at all the questions and comments. It's always Dr. House this and Dr. House that. But somehow he made it through all the questions with Allison by his side. She didn't say a word; she just stod there by his side, as a way of showing that she would be there for him. She didn't leave his side once.

He also got annoyed when people were openly staring at Allison. He didn't blame them; he had the most beautiful girl in the entire room, hanging onto his arm. When he saw young doctors with no wedding rings on their ring fingers staring at Allison, Greg gave them a death glare. That seemed to ward off some predators.

Pretty soon, dinner was served and everybody returned to their seats. As they ate, Allison and Greg kept mostly to themselves. They didn't join into the conversation the other people made around the table. Perhaps the other doctors knew Greg's reputation and knew to leave him alone.

Occasionally, Allison would laugh at one of Greg's comments. Greg liked to look at her laugh. Her pearly whites twinkled like diamonds as her bare shoulders shook with laughter. Her cheeks were tinged with pink but Greg didn't know if it was from the alcohol or from enjoyment. He hoped it was the latter.

Meanwhile, Allison was oblivious to the world around her. She was having a hard time keeping her mind straight when Greg was looking relaxed. The last time she saw him this relaxed was at the monster trucks rally. She enjoyed staring at his face, his eyes filled with wonder and excitement like a little kid's, as he gazed up at the giant vehicles. Greg was like that now. She was disappointed that they would have to leave tomorrow but she wouldn't trade the time with him here in Seattle for anything else in the world. It sounded like a sappy line from a movie but it was true.

Greg glanced down at his watch. It was 10:34. He leaned towards her. "You want to leave now? If I stay here any longer, I might have to kill myself with this fork," he said, lifting one up.

She rolled her eyes. "If you want to leave, just say so. We'll leave," she said as she stood up, pulling Greg up with her.

As they made their way towards the door, they saw Victoria Winston standing with a short, bald man who presumably, was her husband. When Greg and Allison got nearer, Victoria quickly turned away as she didn't see them. It would've worked too if her husband didn't stop Greg.

"Dr. House, my name's David Winston. I just want to say what a pleasure it is to finally meet you. You're a legend in the medical field," David said, shaking Greg's hand vigorously.

"Well, David, it's a pleasure to meet you too. If you don't mind, we like to go now. All this partying had really tired Dr. Cameron out. Bye."

"Good-bye." David looked after the pair with curiosity but soon turned back to his wife, only to find that she had disappeared. "Victoria?"

Allison and Greg laughed out loud when they heard David calling for his wife. Outside, Greg flagged down a cab once more.

The entire trip was filled with silence. It wasn't the uncomfortable type; it was silence where they both were reflecting on their times spent together during the trip. They didn't speak a word until they reached their room.

Greg used the key to open the door and instead of letting Allison going through first, he walked in. Allison rolled her eyes at his back as she followed him in.

"Real gentlemanly, Greg," she said as she turned around to close the door.

As soon as she turned back around, Greg pinned her to the door.

His eyes were dark, murky with arousal. He pulled her arms up over her head and pinned both of her wrists with one of his large hands. Unable to do anything, she looked at him with puzzlement. Her question was soon answered when he leaned in close, his lips connecting with hers.

She sighed softly at the cool sensation of his tongue when it slipped into her mouth. As the war raged between their tongues, Greg's grip on her wrists soon came loose. She took the opportunity to use her hands to explore his body. They soon traveled up to the back of his neck where her fingers interlaced one another, clasping her hands behind his neck. As the kiss got more fiery, Greg broke the kiss and moved his kisses downwards. They traveled along her jaw line, down the hollows of her neck. His traveled as far as her dress would allow him before moving back up. His mouth searched for hers again. The kiss this time was longer, more loving than ever before.

Too abruptly for both of them, Greg pulled away.

"Did you change your mind yet?" he whispered. Before Allison had a chance to answer, he pressed his lips against hers once more.

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: I don't know if Cameron is Allison's maiden name or not, but in this case, it's not. Hope you guys will like this chapter. For Chapter 13, should I begin with the morning after or continue? If I continue with the description, the rating would probably have to be M. Anyways, let me know and in the meantime, enjoy!


	13. Flirting

**Chapter 13: Flirting**

He pulled away, leaving them both panting for air. His forehead was pressed against the door beside hers, his hands still on her waist. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, holding him close to her. For once in his life, he didn't mind being this close to another body, another warmth. They stood there in that position for what seemed to be eternity, contemplating their next move, when suddenly she slowly slid her arms from his neck.

Afraid that he went too far, he slid his arms from her waist, backing away from her. Without looking at her, for fear of what her face would convey, he started to turn around when a small hand grabbed his own.

He reluctantly turned around to face her. Her cheeks were flushed, her chest heaving up and down as she panted for air. Her lips were bruised and her fancy hairdo was messy. He was glad that the reason that she was so disheveled was due to him.

Allison pulled him close to her, into another kiss. All of his reluctance melted away as the kiss grew more passionate. She wasn't kissing another man; she was kissing him. All of her body shivers and moans were because of him. At that moment, Greg felt that he was the luckiest man alive to have a woman as beautiful as Allison in his arms.

He pulled away from the kiss, his eyes piercing hers. He pressed his forehead against hers, his breath tickling her face as he spoke.

"Do you want to continue? Because if you're not sure…" Greg trailed off.

Allison smiled at his request. He could've take advantage of her in their heat of passion, but instead he asked her to make sure that this was what she wanted. He could've done it when her mind was in a haze of passion. That made her love him all the more.

She leaned in for another kiss before answering him. "Well, if you don't want to…" She gave him a sly smile.

He smirked as he kissed her again. He broke the kiss and dragged her with him into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and pulled her to sit on his good leg.

She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for another kiss. He gladly complied. Just as the kiss began to get more ardent, there was a knock on the door.

They both groaned as they pulled apart. Greg looked at her through heavy-lidded eyes. _She looks so damn sexy_, he thought as he bent down and nipped at her earlobe lightly. Her body shivered as he sipped on it a bit harder. She arched slightly towards him and he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her in place.

His tongue slithered out and trailed down her long neck. Moans were vibrating from her throat. His mouth had just reached the beginning of the valley on her chest when the door was knocked on again.

Sighing, Allison slid off his lap. He reluctantly stood up from the bed, grumbling to himself as he walked towards the door. "Whoever it is better have a death wish," he mumbled.

She smiled to herself, softly shaking her head in a mixture of amusement and frustration.

Just as he reached the doorway separating the sitting room from the bedroom, he turned around. Whatever he had planned to say died on his lips when he saw Allison remove the pins from her hair. She shook the brown, silky curls from the top of her head and let them cascade around her slender shoulders.

He stood there, blinking at her dumbly, not knowing what to say. He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and headed for the door again.

Sighing once more, she rose from the bed and followed him. A cart was wheeled into the room as she stepped into the other half of the suite.

"Greg," she asked softly, "what is this?"

He shrugged his shoulders in a careless manner as if to say "How the hell should I know." He turned back towards the attendant. "We didn't order this."

The gentleman, in his early to mid-twenties, was too busy gaping at Allison to notice. He stood there staring at her.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Greg asked, waving his hand in front of the man's face. He then pursed his lips together and let out a shrill whistle. It still didn't seem to faze the man. Greg then followed his gaze to see what he was staring at.

Allison indeed did look breathtaking. She must have stood under a light in the room for it seemed like an aura of light engulfed her. Her hair was tousled, but in a sexy way. Her lips were full and bruised from Greg's kisses. The bottom half of her face and her entire neck were covered in faint red marks. Whisker burns. Her arms were loosely wrapped around her waist in a guarded nature, which accentuated the size of her breasts. Add all of that together, plus the fact that her dress seemed like a second skin on her, emphasizing her every curve, and it would result in two speechless grown men. To them, Allison looked like an angel from Heaven.

Greg snapped out of his impure thoughts and walked over to her. He slid a protective arm around her waist and asked loudly, "Who ordered this?"

His protectiveness seemed to shake the waiter out of his reverie. "Huh?" he asked, still keeping his gaze on Allison.

"We…didn't…order…this," Greg repeated slowly and loudly as if he was talking to a child or a mentally challenged person.

"Oh…uh…I just deliver stuff. I don't know anything about who ordered what."

Allison stepped out of Greg's protective embrace and stepped towards the waiter. "Thank you, Michael," she said, smiling slightly, "for delivering this."

Michael blinked several times before swallowing thickly and asked huskily, "How'd you know my name?"

She pointed to his chest. "Your nametag."

"Oh, right."

"Duh!" Greg interjected.

Allison turned and raised her eyebrow at Greg. She turned back towards Michael and repeated, "Thank you, Michael."

The color rose in his cheeks as he quickly replied, "It's my job, Miss." He turned and headed for the door. "Have a nice night," he said hurriedly as he swiveled around.

Allison smiled softly and gave a little nod in acknowledgment. Greg, however, had his death stare on and his blue eyes were trained on Michael. The corners of his mouth were faintly turned downwards and his arms were crossed around his chest. He impatiently tapped the fingers resting on his other arm.

"Bye." Michael said hastily before he practically ran out of the room and down the hall, heading for the elevators, leaving the door wide open.

Allison shook her head amusedly before heading towards the door and closing it.

She turned back around only to find that his gaze was now on her.

"What?" she asked, putting on an innocent face.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"You know what!"

She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"The little 'flirting' thing between you and Michael."

"Ah," she said as she nodded her head.

"That's all you have to say? Ah?" he asked irritably.

She slowly sauntered towards him and stepped directly in front of him. He tilted his head down to get a better look at her. She slowly stood up on her tiptoes, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. His response, on the other hand, was not as soft. In fact, he responded with all his fervor. He passionately swept his tongue across her lips, then pushing it into her mouth. She moaned at the cool sensation of his sleek tongue exploring her mouth.

He uncrossed his arms, placing one on her hip and the other on the back of her head, pushing her closer. She lightly fingered trails up and down his arms and chest, finally resting her arms loosely wrapped around his neck.

After a while, Greg was the one to pull back. He stared at her through cloudy eyes, cloudy by arousal. He gave her a mock frown.

"Don't think you can change the topic by kissing me," he said, feigning hurt and impatience.

"So what you're saying is…don't kiss you anymore?" she smiled up at him.

"Well, I didn't say that."

She slowly leaned in to kiss him again. He surprised them both by pulling back. Allison burrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm hurt," he said, gently pushing her away from him. "You flirted with Michael right in front of me, as if I wasn't even in the room."

He limped towards the sofa and sat down. He resumed his pouting position: sticking out his lower lip, arms crossed against his chest, and sat slumped down in the couch. Yet, his eyes had a mischievous twinkle in them.

Allison decided to play along with his game. "Well, you flirted with Sherry right in front of me," she said, intentionally getting the woman's name wrong.

"First of all, her name is not Sherry. Her name is Cheryl--"

"Oh, so now you pay attention to people's names?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Whatever. Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he paused, giving her a pointed look, "her name is Cheryl. And I didn't flirt that much with her."

"So you admit flirting with her?"

"Yes. And if I didn't, we probably would still be in the lobby, waiting for her to finish her phone call."

"And you consider the 'your teeth shine like pearls whenever you smile' line not overly flirting?"

He shrugged.

"Oh, please," she teased him. "'Your pearly whites got me hypnotized?' I had a hard time trying not to laugh."

"And you think your flirting skills are so much better?"

"Who said I was flirting?"

"I do. You don't consider 'Oh, thank you, Michael for delivering this' flirting?" he countered, putting on a falsetto voice when he quoted her.

"No, I don't. That wasn't flirting."

"Then what do you consider flirting then, Dr. Cameron?"

She slowly walked towards him and stopped directly in front of his seat on the couch. He leaned his head back to look at her. Cameron unhurriedly bent down and placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. By doing this she had given him a clear view of her cleavage.

She then moved to kiss him, stopping a few millimeters from his lips. Greg could feel her soft breaths on his lips. His body was yearning for her kiss, which didn't come. Instead her tongue slid out and, painfully slow for Greg, traced the outline of his lips. She did this for a while, driving him crazy.

When at last he couldn't stand it any longer, he grabbed her hands from his shoulders, pulling her into his lap. The sudden weight of her jarred his leg, but he didn't care. He was beyond the point of no return.

He pushed her onto the sofa, his body on top of hers. His tongue forcefully dominated her mouth, exploring every crevice. She fought back, pushing hers into his mouth. After a while, when their passion had somewhat simmered, they teased each other. When one would withdraw, the other would chase after it.

She pulled her lips from his to get some much needed air. As she turned her head to breathe, his lips moved down her neck. His teeth lightly nipped her, his tongue trailing down the columns of her neck.

Then all of a sudden, Allison couldn't feel his weight on top of her anymore. She opened her eyes to see him standing by the sofa, with a satisfied smile on his face.

He took in her appearance with a predatory look. Hair tousled, eyes glazed, lips bruised, and chest heaving as she tried to get the much needed oxygen that he depraved her of. Greg didn't think he could handle it much longer. Consequences of having a relationship of with one of his employees were being overshadowed by his desire for her. _Screw the rules_, he thought.

When he leaned down to continue, Allison placed her hands on his chest to stop him.

"What's wrong?" Greg was worried that maybe she was having second thoughts.

"Nothing. I just thought we should see who sent us that cart."

He hung his head. "Why? Can't it wait 'til morning? 'Cause I don't think I can." He bent his head and began nuzzling her neck with his nose, chin, and mouth. His scraping stubble only added on to the wonderful sensations.

She moaned as she weakly shoved his shoulders in a feeble attempt to push him away while she can still gather her thoughts. "Greg…"

"You do know that moaning my name is not helping your case, right?" His lips were already on her chest.

With the last of her remaining strength, she gently push him away. "I want to see who sent us that cart. Besides," she added in a low voice, "we have all morning tomorrow."

Greg groaned as he moved off her. "That's really not helping your case either."

Allison smirked before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He leaned forward to deepen it, but she pulled away. She gave him a wink before she stood up and walked over to the cart.

A single red rose was placed in a clear vase in the center of the cart. On both sides of the flower were candles. Two plates were placed on one end of the cart, each with a covered lid over it. On the other end was an ice bucket with a bottle of wine being chilled inside with glasses nearby.

House walked over to the cart and gave a low whistle. "Whoever did this must have some ulterior motive." He leaned close to Allison before whispering, "You didn't have to go through all this trouble. I would've slept with you anyway."

She looked back at him and retorted, "I was going to say the same thing." Greg swallowed thickly. Allison laughed at his pained expression.

She lifted one of the lids and in the center of the platter laid a small folded white card. Greg and Allison looked at each other before she picked it up. What was written on the inside made both of their jaws dropped.

_House and Cameron,_

_We decided that you two deserved a break since you attended the gala to represent our hospital. Seeing as that you were already in Seattle, what better place to spend your vacation? Both of you guys are given a one week leave, so enjoy it while you can. See you next Monday!_

_Sincerely, _

_L. Cuddy J. Wilson_

_R. Chase __E. Foreman_

The room was silent as both doctors tried to comprehend what happened. Greg was the first one to break the quiet. "Well, it seems like we were unwilling pawns for their little game from the beginning."

"What should we do?" Allison asked.

"There is nothing to do except enjoy our vacation."

"I know that. I was asking what should we do during our vacation."

Greg looked at her. A smile slowly spread across his face. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Several things come to mind," he drawled as he leaned down for a kiss. Her lips were pliant as they meshed with his. He tugged her lower lip, sucking on it gently into his mouth. He swept his tongue along the inside of her lip. He carefully traced her front teeth, her lips but he didn't claim her mouth. He was enjoying tormenting her like this. When she moaned, he took it as a plea. He pushed his tongue into her mouth.

His plundering tongue robbed her of strength for she slumped against him, her body fitting perfectly against his. It robbed her of thoughts; nothing occupied her mind except his moist tongue, his lips, his scraping stubble, the faint taste of alcohol, _him_. It also soon robbed her of breath. He pulled away and spoke directly into her ear.

"We are going to be _so_ bored spending a week here in Seattle. Whatever shall we do?" He pressed his middle against hers so she would catch his meaning. The impact of his thrust made her gasp.

"I have no clue," she said. "We could always go shopping for clothes."

He sighed. "I'm a man, so why the hell would I want to shop for clothes?" He continued in a lower voice, "Besides, I want to get out of the clothes I have on right now. Why should I need to buy more?"

She gasped again when he began sucking on a sensitive spot on her neck. "It was just a suggestion."

"A bad one. You're not going to need clothes at all this week," he muttered against her lips. He slipped past the barriers that were her lips and explored her mouth lazily. It plummeted into her mouth deeply, leisurely. His thumb was trailing along her jaw line, stroking her closer towards him.

She pried her mouth away and his made its way down her neck, dragging his tongue as he went. She shivered at the slick path it made. "Greg…" she panted.

He moaned at the force of his longing for her at the sound of his name coming from her mouth. His hands trailed down her sides, resting on her waist. Greg pulled her even closer if it was possible. He wished for the clothes to disappear so there was nothing between them. His thumbs rubbed against her hipbones, hypnotizing her. They made their way towards the middle of her stomach where they met. They together then moved down, down towards her feminine mystique when her hands stopped his journey.

Greg raised passion-dilated eyes to Allison's face. Both were breathing heavily through their mouths. After moments of silence where they tried to regain their breath, he managed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just thought we should see what else our friends at Princeton ordered for us."

He groaned. "Are you _trying_ to kill me? First some heavy necking, then 'No, stop Greg. I want to see who sent us the cart.' More heavy necking then 'Greg, I want to see what else was ordered for us.' I don't think I can handle any more of your teasing." He leaned back down but she stepped away. He whined loudly.

"Greg, aren't you in the least bit curious? You have to wonder what they ordered for us. I mean, they gave us a week of vacation. Who knows? Maybe they'll give us more good news."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? 'Cause I don't think I can any longer," he pouted, pointing to his midsection.

Allison laughed at his hurt expression. She walked to him, leaning towards him. He thought she was going to kiss him but her lips went past his lips and stopped in front of his ear.

"I'm sorry, Greg. But if you'll wait a little longer, I'll make it all worthwhile later." And with that, she nibbled on his earlobe.

"You're not playing fair, Allison," he moaned.

"You didn't either." She pulled away and walked towards the cart. He hung his head down towards his chest and sighed. They hadn't even slept together yet and he was already losing his battles with her.

She lifted the other lid and stared at the contents. Then her shoulders gently started shaking with laughter.

"What?" Greg asked. Her body was blocking the tray from his view so he didn't really know why she was laughing. "They didn't send you lingerie, did they? 'Cause if they did, I would forever be in their debt."

Allison shook her head as she turned to face him, careful to keep the platter from his line of sight. "No, they didn't…But what they did send can get our vacation started."

"What?"

She stepped aside so he could see. The tray had a bowl of melted chocolate in the center. Surrounding that were bright red strawberries. Greg lifted his eyes to her face and gave her a naughty smile.

"Shall we get started?"

_Author's Note: I know, I know. What took me so long to update? I was out of the country for a few months. When I got back, I got caught up with work and school and family stuff...anyways, I apologize. I thank my faithful readers and new fans that continue to support me even though I haven't updated in almost a year. Enjoy!...and don't hate me because the chapter didn't have what you all expected. That part is still in progress._


End file.
